The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Red Sensation’.
The new Hydrangea is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Hydrangea macrophylla cultivar Early Sensation, not patented. The new Hydrangea was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.